


We Will Rise

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Post Goodbye Stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meg is alive, and teaches Castiel a thing or two about humanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Rise

> _Breathing in the night_   
>  _There's nothing else I'm needing now_   
>  _The wind is at my side_   
>  _And so are you_   
>  _And together we will rise_
> 
> _\--_
> 
> _Inspired by[Bedroom Hymns](http://aveyune.tumblr.com/post/60789649941/bedroom-hymns) by [aveyune](http://aveyune.tumblr.com/)_

It was completely random that they found her just outside of town. Dean and Sam had said she was dead and Castiel believed them, until now of course. But she was always tricky, that demon. She always seemed able to pop herself up around them and, not that Castiel was complaining, keep herself alive.

So when she offered drinks and freedom from the shackles of humanity, he rises to the occasion, wanting to break away from what had caused him pain and allow his mind to wander.

So she took him to a bar, bought him a few drinks, and he felt comfortable in his small human skin again. Meg had that effect, making him feel not so small but powerful again with the soft way she spoke and the soft way the alcohol numbed his mind. She kept conversation and Castiel found his comfort niche, felt the way she made him calm and collected, just as she did when she played the role as his care taker.

He was happy to learn she was alive, of course. He had odd feelings about her before and now it seemed as if all those emotions came crashing back down on him, forcing him to hide them away when he faced his demon.

He always found it easy to talk to her, sometimes much more than either Sam or Dean, and she seemed to notice. She had managed to keep him in conversation; talking about past causes and current pains, about what they had both lost and what they could never gain back again.

"Heard you lost your wings," she muttered, taking a shot of whiskey and watching him stare into his beer. "Gotta say you look better than I expected."

"What were you expecting?"

"Maybe broken depressed angel all over the floor. Like when you first woke up at Indiana."

"I guess I've learned how manage," he took a drink. "You should have seen me before."

> _Above all these word and promises we couldn't keep_  
>  Together we will fly above it all  
> But sometimes we will fall  
> From the light  
> But it shines on us tonight  
> And together we will rise

"How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"Being human, Castiel. It has to be different."

He considered it. His entire life had changed. Sleeping, eating, nothing but blood and bone and a shell of a former great warrior of God..

"It is different," he said finally. "But I manage somehow."

"You know," she said, changing the subject. "You still owe me some pizza. If you're up for it."

"Are you asking my consent?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Doesn't seem to be something a demon would concern herself with when she could easily overpower me."

She raised her face to his, anger covering her smirk. "Don't be an asshole."

Her lips went to touch his, a slow, almost dizzying kiss that sent shivers down his mortal spine, made his hands want to touch her, made his mind swarm and scream.

He wanted her. His body, his mind, everything cried out for the demon known as Meg. And she took his offerings and gave him more, made him panic in all lust and anger and absent love, and a need for contact.

And he knew she needed it too when she took his hand and lead him out the bar.

> _And surely it's a sign now,_   
>  _That everything's in tune to some kind of higher plan_   
>  _Surely it's a sign_   
>  _That you were right_   
>  _And there's the secret line_   
>  _That we've been denied_   
>  _But we're crossing it tonight_   
>  _And together we will rise_

Adrenaline and lust is what powers him. Meg is slipping off his clothes slowly, making him wait patiently for her, making him watch and learn and code  everything into his human head. She kisses his bare skin, making him gasp at the cold of her skin and the strange warmth that seems to be radiating from him, and he helps her from her own coverings, feeling the demand of her kiss and the need radiate from them both.

"They told me you died," he whispered when her black lace bra came undone, rolling it down her arms and feeling the soft of her vessel's pale skin.

"Can't kill me that easily, Clarence. My cause hasn't been served," she breathed against his neck, her hands making his skin crawl and her eyes darting over his body. "Still gotta say, you made a good choice."

"Thank you. I suppose if I am to be stuck in something it should at least be appealing to you."

"Cute."

The whole process seemed tedious and Castiel felt confused until Meg shoved him down on his back, smirking down at him before she crawled over his body, feeling the lean human muscle and fragile skin before dragging herself to rest on his abdomen.

"What do you know?"

He shrugged. "Very little."

"Good," she kissed him, Castiel's hands running over her slender legs and feeling her slide over him. "You're in for something good."

> _Sometimes we will fall_   
>  _From the light_   
>  _But it shines on us tonight_   
>  _And together we will rise_

"Do you still miss the end of times?" he asked when when he caught his breath, looking down at the small demon woman curled in his arms, resting against him for warmth and just to pass the time.

Sex had been something he hand't been prepared for. The emotion, the pain, the pleasure. It made sense why humans seemed to always indulge in it; and Castiel felt as though he learned that a little too late. 

"Sometimes," Meg shifted. "I do miss being a bad bitch. The good guy thing isn't for me."

"I wouldn't nessesarily consider you good."

"Thanks for that."

She felt him snort against her neck, and she sighed, releaved she wasn't going to have to explaine her sarcasim for what felt like the hundreth time.

"What are we doing, Cas?"

"Getting sleep?"

"I don't sleep. And you know that's-"

"You could try. I found that it's actually enjoyable."

She felt his hold tighten around her and she sighed. "I know what you're doing, Clarence and it's not cute. So what, make this a thing?"

"Only if you want to."

He felt Meg press back into him. "Only if I get to be on top."

He pressed a kiss to her back, bringing her cold body closer to him. "I wouldn't mind."

> _Pass this line_   
>  _That we're crossing here tonight_   
>  _But together we will rise_   
>  _And together we will rise_   
>  _We will rise, we will rise_


End file.
